narutofandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Sign
Sign, в исполнении FLOW - шестой опенинг в Наруто: Ураганные Хроники. Композиция использовалась с 129 по 153 эпизоды. После чего заменён на Toumei datta Sekai. Тексты Киридзи= thumb|center|335 px I realise the screaming pain Hearing loud in my brain But I'm going straight ahead with the scar Can You Hear Me (x2) Can You Hear Me (So am I) Васурэтэ щимаэба ии йо канджи накуначчаэба ии Суримуита кокоро ни фута о щитанда Кидзуцуитаттэ хэйкидаё моу итами ва най кара нэ Соно ащи о хикидзури нагара мо Миущинатта дзибун дзищин га Ото о татэтэ кудзурэтэитта Кидзукэба кадзэ но ото дакэ ка Цутаэни китаё кидзуато тадоттэ Сэкай ни ощицубусарэтэ щимау маэ ни Обоэтэрукана намида но сора о Ано итами га кими но кото о мамоттэкурэта Соно итами га ицумо кими о мамоттэрунда Can You Hear Me? So am I |-|Кандзи= I realise the screaming pain Hearing loud in my brain But I'm going straight ahead with the scar 忘れてしまえばいいよ　 感じなくなっちゃえばいい 擦(す)りむいた心に蓋(ふた)をしたんだ 傷ついたって平気だよ　 もう痛みは無いからね その足を引きずりながらも 見失った自分自身が 音を立てて崩れていった 気付けば風の音だけが… 伝えに来たよ　傷跡を辿って　 世界に押しつぶされてしまう前に 覚えてるかな 涙の空を　 あの痛みが君の事を守ってくれた その痛みがいつも君を守ってるんだ |-|Русский= Я пойму ноющую боль Звучащий громко в моей голове Но я продолжу идти С этой раной Слышишь меня? Слышишь меня? Слышишь меня? (Я тоже) Лучше всё позабыть Чувство боли перекрыть Закрыл сердце во тьме Неважно что делаешь больно мне, Потому я боли больше не чувствую Я просто несу бремя с собою. К тому что было в памяти Я сбит с пути Без надежды найти Моё сердце увяло И пало духом Затем Я услышал голос в дуновении ветра Не прячь свою боль Мои раны сделали сильнее Перед тяжестью мира Лежат на мои плечи Помнишь тот раз Наши слёзы текли с неба Когда-нибудь скоро уйду Не думай, что я брошу тебя С болью, что есть у меня Сокрытое в твоём сердце защитит тебя Слышишь меня? (Я тоже) |-| Киридзи (Полная версия)= thumb|center|335 px I realise the screaming pain Hearing loud in my brain But I'm going straight ahead, with the scar Can You Hear Me (x2) Can You Hear Me (So am I) Васурэтэ щимаэба ии йо канджи накуначчаэба ии Суримуита кокоро ни фута о щитанда Кидзуцуитаттэ хэйкидаё моу итами ва най кара нэ Соно ащи о хикидзури нагара мо Миущинатта дзибун дзищин га Ото о татэтэ кудзурэтэитта Кидзукэба кадзэ но ото дакэ ка Цутаэни китаё кидзуато тадоттэ Сэкай ни ощицубусарэтэ щимау маэ ни Обоэтэрукана намида но сора о Ано итами га кими но кото о мамоттэкурэта Соно итами га ицумо кими о мамоттэрунда (Can you hear me So am I) Кидзуцуканай цуёса ёри мо Кидзуцукэнай ясащиса о Соно коэ ва докока канащисоудэ Какэчигаэта Ботан митай ни Кокоро карада Ханарэтэйта Моу ичидо кокоро о цукандэ Цутаэ ни китаё кидзуато тадоттэ Сэкай ни ощицубусарэтэ щимау маэ ни Обоэтэрукана намида но сора о Ано итами га кими но кото о мамоттэкурэта Соно итами га ицумо кими о мамоттэрунда Мицукэкита Ано накигоэ ва Мачигайнаку соу Джибун нодатта Субэтэ ва коно токи но тамэ ни Китто хаджимэ кара ваккатэтанда Моу ни до то дзибун дакэ ва ханасанайдэ Кидзуйтэ курэта Кими хэ но айдзу Ано итами га кими но кото о мамоттэкурэта Цутаэ ни китаё кидзуато тадоттэ Сорэ нара моу осорэру моно ва найндатто Васурэнайдэнэ эгао но вакэ о Ано итами га кими но кото о мамоттэкурэта Ано итами га кими но кото о мамоттэкурэта Соно итами га ицумо кими о мамоттэрунда Can You Hear Me (x2) Can You Hear Me (So am I) |-| Кандзи (Полная версия)= I realise the screaming pain Hearing loud in my brain But I'm going straight ahead with the scar 忘れてしまえばいいよ　 感じなくなっちゃえばいい 擦(す)りむいた心に蓋(ふた)をしたんだ 傷ついたって平気だよ　 もう痛みは無いからね その足を引きずりながらも 見失った自分自身が 音を立てて崩れていった 気付けば風の音だけが… 伝えに来たよ　傷跡を辿って　 世界に押しつぶされてしまう前に 覚えてるかな 涙の空を　 あの痛みが君の事を守ってくれた その痛みがいつも君を守ってるんだ 「傷付かない強さよりも　 傷つけない優しさを」 その声はどこか悲しそうで 掛け違えた　ボタンみたいに こころ身体　離れていった もう一度 心を掴んで 伝えに来たよ　傷跡を辿って　 世界に押しつぶされてしまう前に 覚えてるかな 涙の空を　 あの痛みが君の事を守ってくれた その痛みがいつも君を守ってるんだ いつか聞いた あの泣き声は 間違いなくそう 自分のだった 全てはこの時のために… きっと始めから わかってたんだ　 もう二度と自分だけは離さないで 気付いてくれた　君への合図　 あの痛みが君の事を守ってくれた 伝えに来たよ　傷跡を辿って　 それなら もう恐れるものはないんだと 忘れないでね 笑顔の訳を　 あの痛みが君の事を守ってくれた あの痛みが君の事を守ってくれた その痛みがいつも君を守ってるんだ |-|Русский (Полная версия)= thumb|center|335 px Я пойму ноющую боль Звучащий громко в моей голове Но я продолжу идти С этой раной Слышишь Меня? (x2) Слышишь Меня? (Я тоже) Лучше всё позабыть Чувство боли перекрыть Закрыл сердце во тьме Неважно что делаешь больно мне, Потому я боли больше не чувствую Я просто несу бремя с собою. К тому что было в памяти Я сбит с пути Без надежды найти Моё сердце увяло И пало духом Затем Я услышал голос в дуновении ветра Не прячь свою боль Мои раны сделали сильнее Перед тяжестью мира Лежат на мои плечи Помнишь тот раз Наши слёзы текли с неба Когда-нибудь скоро уйду Не думай, что я брошу тебя С болью, что есть у меня Сокрытое в твоём сердце защитит тебя Слышишь меня? (Я тоже) Хотя я подавил свои чувства Даже те довели будучи добрым Иногда, я слышу голоса Внутри меня как бы плачет Как когда ты губишь Пришитую из дыры Моё жестокое мучение вырисовывалось Тело из моего сердца Так ревёт в надежде заполнить моё пустое сердце Не прячь свою боль Мои раны сделали сильнее Перед тяжестью мира Лежат на мои плечи Помнишь тот раз Наши слёзы текли с неба Когда-нибудь скоро уйду Не думай, что я брошу тебя С болью, что есть у меня Сокрытое в твоём сердце защитит тебя Слышишь? Чувствуешь? Слышишь меня? Слышишь меня? Слышишь меня? Слышишь меня? Слышишь меня? Я тоже Я наконец нашёл Все убитые горем осколки сердца Так Я продолжаю слышать тот голос Из моей головы И Я закончил всё в один момент вместе с тобой Я уверен, что с самого начала Ты всегда знал, что у тебя на душе Что Я всегда буду тем На что можешь рассчитывать меня Я вёл тебя К знаку, что Я оставил для тебя Когда-нибудь скоро уйду Не думай, что я брошу тебя Если последуешь за болью Который через меня наполнился Нет ничего в этом мире Что может тебя сломить Но не забудь через что прошли Это убьёт вашу улыбку Когда-нибудь скоро уйду Не думай, что я брошу тебя Когда-нибудь скоро уйду Не думай, что я брошу тебя С болью, что есть у меня Сокрытое в твоём сердце защитит тебя Слышишь меня? Слышишь меня? Слышишь меня? Я тоже Появления * Наруто Узумаки * Джирайя * Саске Учиха * Итачи Учиха * Шесть Путей Пейна * Сай * Ямато * Сакура Харуно * Какаши Хатаке * Суйгетсу Хозуки * Карин * Джуго * Цунаде * Ирука Умино * Генма * Эбису * Анко Митараши * Ибики Морино * Конан * Тоби * Зецу * Кисаме Хошигаки * Шикамару Нара * Чоуджи Акимичи * Шино Абураме * Киба Инузука * Неджи Хьюга * Рок Ли * Майто Гай * Хината Хьюга * Куренай Юхи * Ино Яманака * Тен-Тен * Шизуне * Фугаку Учиха * Микото Учиха * Гамакен * Многоголовый пёс Пейна * Яхико * Нагато Прочее *Наблюдаемая тема в этом опенинге, возможно о Саске и Наруто проходили через потерю близких, то есть о потери Итачи и Джирайи. *Это уже третий опенинг, исполненный FLOW. Первый и второй были "GO!!!" И "Re:member". *В эпизоде 153 в Наруто: Ураганные Хроники, был показан Джирайя, идущий вперёд с мороженым за спиной перед тем как опенинг начался. *Один из немногих опенингов, где Саске появляется больше чем Наруто Категория:Опенинги «Наруто Шиппууден» Категория:Песни